JT's Tweaks
I'm JT. I'm a person. I make stuff. Sometimes I make stuff for other people's stuff. These are content files for Xie's Mod designed to accomplish various small tasks and to make minor tweaks to various mods in Minecraft to better suit my free-roaming, adventurous gameplay style. I play a lot of Minecraft mods (and use mods for just about anything else that's moddable, including automotive mods...) and these tweaks reflect those instances where I found incompatibilities between them or where I had a neat idea that I wanted to share! Content files are data rather than mods. By themselves they do nothing: instead of adding script code, they rely on someone else building you a sandbox where I can sculpt you some really cool sandcastles (figuratively, of course). As content files for Xie's Mod, these work on any version of Minecraft that Xie's Mod also supports. At time of writing, Xie's Mod is updated to 1.2.4 and works for 1.2.5. The point is, these will most likely never need to be updated unless something changes with Xie's Mod syntax. No need to ask for updates to these mini-mods because they're already updated whenever Xie's Mod is, barring disaster (Barbra Streisand!). Prerequisites These mini-mods absolutely require Xie's Mod to be installed, and most require Minecraft Forge to be installed due to their use of Forge spritesheets. Forge itself has a couple of dependencies too. From a scratch installation of Minecraft, these are all of the dependencies you will need to have all of these mini-mods working with Xie's Mod: * ModLoader * ModLoaderMP (soon to be phased out) * Minecraft Forge * Xie's Mod (what this Wiki is about!) As I have no control over any of these prerequisites, please see the relevant threads for installation instructions and support. Don't forget to delete your META-INF! Although intended for Xie's Mod Survival Single Player (SSP), as that is the only way I play Minecraft, there is most likely nothing about these mods that will prevent them from working in a properly set-up server and client running Xie's Mod SMP. Installation Once the prerequisites are installed, simply extract the contents of the archives into your .minecraft/mods/Xie/content folder. I would suggest keeping things tidy and burying them in a subfolder. I do not provide installation support: if it crashes or produces an error it's usually a problem with one of the prerequisiites and I can't do much about it! However, if one of the mods fails to work or you notice some sort of balance error or inconsistency, post your startup scrawl from modloader.txt or XieLog.txt and I might be able to steer you straight. If at any time you don't like any of my mini-mods, just wipe the .xie file from your folder and it will be gone. Xie's Mod and Minecraft will gracefully handle the block IDs and such disappearing from your game world, too -- you'll have an empty feeling inside, but otherwise it'll all be gravy. The number one possible error is a block ID clash. While most of these mods are recipe only and use no block IDs or item IDs (and don't need Forge for that matter), otherwise each newly added object in Xie's Mod will by definition require a block ID or an item ID. These are sometimes contained in .xid files parallel to the .xie files; otherwise you will find them inside the .xie file under a line stating something similar to "id": 3456. Learn how to edit these block and item IDs in the event of a conflict and you'll be a happy camper! Without further ado... Hardcore Default * Main article: Hardcore Default Big enough to need a home of its own! Peaceful Fossils (Download) Adds fossils to Minecraft which can be harvested to produce bones. Just thwack away with your average pickaxe for fun and profit. This is nothing new or original, but it sure is exciting! Much credit and love to HogofWar for the original Peaceful Pack and the fossil graphics therefrom. I sent a message to HogofWar asking for permission to use the original fossil graphics but haven't gotten anything back, so I'm assuming he's moved on to better digs. While I could create my own fossil graphics, there's something to be said for the look and feel of the originals that I just wouldn't feel comfortable using anything else! Xie's Mod isn't able to duplicate the feature of harvesting them with a gold pickaxe to get the full fossil block. I'll keep you apprised on how things go! Dirt to Clay (Download) Allows you to arrange two rows of dirt on a crafting table to convert them to a single mote of clay good for one brick, giving you the ability to use up those excess piles of dirt that crop up now and again. This mod is also intended partly for convenience and compatibility with another package which I will release a little later on! Gravel to Flint (Download) Gives the ability to arrange six gravel on a crafting grid to produce flint in much the same way as the dirt-to-clay mod above. The principal intention is to save you the time and effort of dropping and reharvesting gravel over and over again to get the flint stockpiles you need. You will come out much farther ahead if you do that. Wheat to Seeds (Download) A straight conversion of one bushel of wheat to one handful of seeds, allowing you to break even in the event that you lose some crops and need to replant. Intended mainly for compatibility with my Default Content Patch. Xie also offers an alternative that gives a whopping three handfuls of seeds. I do intend to make a more complete wheat experience some time soon, but hang on, I've got stuff to do and people to see; maybe vice versa with people and stuff if I'm lucky. Crafting Guide Classic Recipe (Download) REQUIRES URISTQWERTY'S CRAFTGUIDE After spending aeons hunting down and killing a squid, I was shocked to discover that the classic crafting recipe from Risugami's Recipe Book wasn't the recipe used in the newer, fresher Uristqwerty's CraftGuide when I made the transition. For a time I stomached the new recipe and all of its books and paper and crafting tables and sinful ways, until I finally got fed up enough and made this. Life is good. The recipe is shapeless -- just stick the book and ink sac wherever you like. Don't stick them someplace deviant, though. (I have to put that disclaimer in there or else you might be able to send me the hospital bill.) Cart Mod Classic Recipe (Download) REQUIRES JORDANSKE/MINECRAK'S CART MOD Love Cart Mod? Hate Wood Glue? This brings back the old recipes from jordanske/Minecrak's Cart Mod for 1.1.0 and prior -- basically, no wood glue. I do use the newer recipe for gloves that requires an extra wool piece at the bottom. See the forum thread for this very excellent mod. You will of course need Cart Mod installed before you are able to use these recipes. It will also only work out of the box if you haven't reassigned the item IDs. (If you have reassigned the item IDs, you will also have to change the values in the file to whatever is contained in mod_cartconfig.txt + 256 (e.g., if it is in cart config as 4401 (default), then the Xie ID is 4657). As you will have to search and replace every instance of each of the IDs in the file, I don't recommend this unless you know what you're doing.) It only works with white wool (I'm working on getting a fix for that), so as a bonus feature/grudging apology it also brings back leather gloves for those of us who like slaughtering helpless animals and wearing desiccated portions of their mutilated remains. To try to fool others, they're still referred to as "Wool Gloves" by the game, but you and I both know the truth. Sleep well tonight! Your wood glue is useless. Sacrifice it to the magma gods. If you are questioning my nostalgia, I also like gas guzzling cars, vinyl records, and women who wear summer dresses that aren't north of the knee, dagnabbit. Get off my lawn. Here is the complete list of recipes: Cart Panel . . . L = Log L L L . . . Wheel . W . W = Planks W S W S = Stick . W . Pullcart S P P S = Stick S P P P = Cart Panel . W W W = Wheel Wool Glove W . W W = White Wool W W W . W . Redstone Glove W . W W = White Wool W W W R = Redstone R W R Leather Glove L . L L = Leather L L L . L . Redstone Leather Glove L . L L = Leather L L L R = Redstone R L R Matches (Download) Fire charges aren't exactly expensive, but the concept of making fire where you want it shouldn't take either a metalsmithing industry or a trip to hell and back (rather literally I'm afraid). This adds simple matches to Minecraft -- make 4 out of any torch you have lying around (since you should naturally be able to set things of fire with torches), or 8 by combining a stick and gunpowder. Each match is good for setting one block on fire. There's a reason why we humans have used fire as a weapon ever since we discovered it: it's cheap and easy to make once you know how, and Grey Goos the crap out of most everything it touches. Pyromaniacs rejoice! Mind you, fire charges still have their uses -- matches don't exactly do much when shot out of a cannon. For your sake and everyone else's sake, don't ever install this server side dagnabbit. Other Notes These are implemented as "seeds" that "plant" fire! Just a note that you do have to have access to the top surface of the block -- "seeds" can't be planted on the side of a block, even though Minecraft fire normally can. Unfortunately Xie's Mod doesn't have a way to specify the metadata of the fire placed -- i.e., the seeds class is currently lacking a way of specifying a "stage of growth" of the "plant" to place. Thus, the fire will burn considerably longer than a fire typically placed with a fire charge or a flint and steel. It's a known bug. Mo'Creatures goats, which seek out any food sources you hold, are attracted to matches because they're "seeds". Consider them kindred spirits addicted to fire or something. Cheat: Invisistone (Download) If you've ever had a compelling need to look through solid stone, such as to see if the ores you've added actually appear in the game, then you can install this cheat. Due to Minecraft's and Forge's hard-coded rendering stuff, I tried making it so dirt, gravel, and grass were see-through too, but it only ended up making a bunch of white squares that somehow let through light but still were not see-through. So, I just left those alone. In any case, this implementation should be more than sufficient to solve your immediate problems. You dirty cheater, you. More Coming! Stay tuned. I've got a few more things up my sleeve, including things you probably didn't think were possible using Xie's Mod.